Talk:Iron Knuckle
Gender? I was playing TLOZ MM (again) when I see that an Iron Knuckle with only the chainbody looks female 21:56, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Jd0064 :They just re-used the model from Ocarina of Time, when Nabooru was under the spell of Twinrova. Lazy? Maybe. --AuronKaizer 00:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) piece of cake they aint that hard just slash and backflip :p and when they lose their armor just bombard them with arrows. Oni Dark Link 20:58, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I was watching old trailers of TP and i think i saw an iron knuckle. Can any body confirm this? 00.41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQhTxF2Rrsk&feature=related Iron knucles are GERUDO No surprise there, they have gerudo-like inscribings all over their vests and ax... And ALSO, Nintendo INTENTIONALY gave the iron knuckles a FACE underneath the helmet (wich differs from the nabooro-boss knucle {as seen from the different gem/earrings}) in OoT and, in MM; NINTENDO added also a body on the interior of it's graph... Video of THAT in OoT: Video of THAT in MM: As seen in the video, they have wide-opened eyes, pointing to... more brainwashing done by K&K? (But in MM they are friendly...) Just one question remain: Why they do manly noises? 01:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hurm, this is surprising... it does seem worth debating, if not worthy of inclusion in the article itself right off the bat. MM could just be reusing parts of the old OoT models, of course. --AuronKaizer ' 02:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, very interesting. In my opinion that's definitely worth a mention in a theory section. I'd say the K&K brainwashing theory is a definite possibility, with the MM ones being reused models, and likely undead anyway based on where they're found. As for the male sounding voices, Nabooru has the same voice as the other iron knuckles during the mini boss batle with her. Maybe it's the helmet or possession, but we do know that a female Garudo can be made to sound like that somehow.--Fierce Deku (talk) 17:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I kind of agree. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's been 10 days since the last response to this topic, and everyone who said anything about it seems to be in support of at least editing this in as a theory. So I took a crack at it. I didn't create a separate theory section, because I didn't think it made sense to do that within a game subsection (as in under OoT Iron Knuckle). Instead I just made a paragraph and said in it that it may simply be that the Garudo 3d model was used as a base for the Iron Knuckle and was not meant to be seen. Revise as you see fit.--Fierce Deku (talk) 03:41, November 18, 2010 (UTC) MM Mini-Boss? I think these would count as Mini-bosses in MM (they're listed as enemies right now). When you fight them, you are locked in the room and the mini-boss theme plays. One of them is optional and one is mandatory, if that matters. Should we change it to Mini-boss?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, good observation. I'd not even considered the musical part at all. --AuronKaizer ' 01:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) There's no questioning this one Oni Link 09:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed...this can probably acted on. Will do it tomorrow if there are no objections by then. Knives182 (talk) 03:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Gender Theory It's been proven that Iron Knuckles are Gerudo (female), but the german game calles them Iron Princes. If the name is on purpose then it could indicate that Iron Knuckles are just Gerudo versions of a type of heavy armor. Bizarre claim on Zelda Universe Just been reading the MM Enemy Guide for no particular reason. Anyway, it claims that the one encountered under the graveyard "can be weakened right off the bat by playing the Song of Storms". I think it's a bit confused, and is instead referring to the song you learn AFTER it fights you. But if anyone fancies trying it out... --Naxios10 (talk) 18:30, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't find anything of the sort, but I did find a gaggle of wild geese. Playing the Song of Storms, at any point, had no effect besides turning the battle into the (anti-?)climax of ''The Matrix Revolutions. Tried with different weapons before and after playing the song, beat the Iron Knuckle at least fifteen times (without getting hit once; I'd like to point out this is not bragging right here) with no change between any of the battles. Ask for your money back. And get some for me as well. --AuronKaizer ' 20:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) iron knuckles can't be gerudos: Iron knuckles are clearly not Gerudos and here are some reasons why: *1: grunts and battle cries are clearly male *2: Nabburu wouldn't allow fellow gerudos to be hypnotized by twinrova. *3: Iron Knuckles appeared in majoras mask ware geudos don't exist. Edit: *3: Correction: Gerudos DO exist, but Twinrova are not evil in that game, so who would hypnotize them. Gerudos, while appearing, are not found in the same area as Iron knuckles, contrary to OoT. *4: In their first appearance, the Iron Knuckles were not Gerudos, why would this change? *5:Reading this page: http://zeldawiki.org/Iron_Knuckle#Theory I come to find out that Iron Knuckles Gerudo bodies were removed in OoT 3D, if LoZ intended them to be Gerudos, would they remove this model? *5: Iron Knuckles completely disintegrate when killed, as opposed to other Gerudos who fall over with stars around their heads. :1. Good point. Noted :2. Do Koume and Kotake particularly seem like people who'd give a flying... broom what Nabooru would allow them to do and not do? :3. Model reuse/laziness. :4. you know, bacons are great :So as far as I can tell, this goes a long way to proving... nothing. And I hate that people make anything out of this, so you can sure as hell trust me to be neutral. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 08:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Gerudo are in Majora's Mask. They just happen to be Pirates. Oni Link 14:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) theory of iron knuckle okay so this is just my personal opinion but here's my theory: the iron knuckles voice is clearly not Gerudo and Nabooru's voice is due to laziness iron knuckles gerudo appearence is due to reuseing pre-existing models. and nabooru is a completely differant iron knuckle model so nitendo used a differant gerudo model. nitendo probably wanted to get to gannons castle as fast as possible so they skimmed through the spirit temple explaining the reason behind that most of the rooms are very similar (reflect light on sun faces with mirrors moving blocks and a few other thing but still sun faces) however this is just a theory.